Sentimientos
by Lord Karyatoz
Summary: Una historia que empieza en el sétimo capítulo de la segunda temporada de Vandread. ¿Será Hibiki lo suficientemente valiente en confesar lo que siente por Dita frente a todo el mundo? CHAP 4 UPLOADED!
1. ¿Cuales son mis sentimientos?

1

¿Cuáles son mis sentimientos?

Luego, ella lo miró, y él pudo apreciar muy bien sus ojos azules semejando lagunas, y sus labios finos y apetecibles, como si fueran lo mas dulce del mundo. Estaba mas ruborizado que nunca, y por fin desde el fondo de su corazón venía la verdad sobre el sentimiento que llevaba consumiéndolo mucho tiempo.

-Tú… me… me... gustas…

Ella se ruborizó al instante, y por un momento pensó que todo aquello parecía un sueño y todo lo que la había ilusionado se hacía de repente realidad. Casi por inercia ambos acercaban sus rostros al mismo tiempo, y el podía contar las pequeñas pecas que poseía en su cutis. Cuando estaban a punto de unir sus labios, la campana de emergencias de la nave estropeó el mágico momento que estaban viviendo.

La sirena sonaba alrededor de la nave molestando los oídos de todas las personas a bordo, incluida la capitana.

Magno Vivant llamó a Meia para organizar bien las posibilidades de un ataque organizado y de la defensa de la Nirvana. Una vez que hablaron, Meia salió corriendo de la habitación de mando.

---------------------------------

La mayoría de dreads ya habían salido a batalla, con el vandread Dita liderándolos. Éste brillaba más que nunca e infundía la seguridad de una nueva victoria sobre la Tierra, Sin embargo, esta vez la Tierra había enviado uno de sus mejores ejércitos a la batalla con la Nirvana, y entre éstas naves había una gigantesca, que rápidamente empezó a cambiar de forma llegando a formar un inmenso y monstruoso robot, como una aberración del Súper-Vandread.

Este inmenso robot había empezado a atacar a la Nirvana destruyendo gran parte de los dreads que lo perseguían con una gigantesca espada que cargaba en uno de sus deformes brazos.

El Paxis rojo brillaba cada vez más en el interior de la monstruosa máquina preparada para atacar al que más le molestaba, el Vandread-Dita.

Al parecer el cariño que sentían cada uno por el otro había incrementado los poderes del Vandread, pues este parecía ya moverse más con su pensamiento: "el de proteger a los amigos".

Sin embargo, aquella poderosa nave sentía por primera vez el miedo y el rayo rojo del Pragma Paxis alcanzó al Vandread y lo forzó a separarse.

-¡Dita!

-¡Alien-san!

Ambos intentaban mantenerse juntos lo mas que podía tomados de las manos tan fuerte que se hacían daño, pero cada uno sabía que si soltaba la mano del otro, algo malo iba a ocurrir.

El temblor cesó y Hibiki se encontró dentro del vanguard, imposibilitado de moverse y con la mano sangrando en demasía.

Dita se encontraba a unos metros de él, y en ese momento el hombro le dolió como si una lanza ardiente le hubiese sido clavada ahí. Ahora con el hombro sangrante se encontraba en peor situación que antes, pero esto era nada comparado con la angustia que sentía por Dita, que debía estar en la misma situación que él, en medio de muchos enemigos.

-¡Maldita cosa muévete!

El Vanguard no respondía a los comandos, y de pronto se vio cubierto por la sombra de aquella monstruosa máquina. El Terra-Master se estaba preparando para eliminarlo.

Dita estaba asustada y angustiada, pues el Terra-Master se acercaba más y más al Vanguard totalmente indefenso. El Terra Master levantó la espada.

-¡NO!

En ese momento Dita recuperó el control del dread y voló como nunca lo había hecho, pero se interpuso en el camino de la hoja que partió limpiamente en dos al dread azul.

Hibiki abrió la boca con horror al ver cortado en dos a su hermoso dread azul, con escalofríos pensó en Dita, y por primera vez nació en él, el deseo de matar de vengar, y con la ira que tenía supo al instante lo que tenía que hacer. Espabiló al Vanguard y persiguiendo a Meia la forzó a unirse con él.

Meia estaba totalmente sorprendida por encontrarse en la cabina del Vandread tan de pronto por lo que no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que Hibiki había alcanzado al Terra-Master.

Era el momento. La máxima arma del Vandread-Meia se hacía presente en la batalla. Pero lo más sorprendente fue el color de la energía que liberaba, no un verde como aquel inicial que había dado la esperanza de ganar la batalla, sino un rojo, un rojo del color de la sangre como si aquel que lo pilotara estuviera totalmente consumido por el odio, que atravesó y destruyó por completo al Terra-Master.

Casi simultáneamente, el Vandread se separó, y Hibiki salió como un endemoniado hacia la Nirvana, pues _necesitaba _ ver y tocar de nuevo a Dita para asegurarse de que nada había sido en vano.

De un solo salto consiguió salir del vanguard, desesperado por saber que había sido de su compañera. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la enfermería ya se había detenido. ¿Qué pensarían los demás si iba a ver a Dita de esa manera tan desesperada? Eso no le había importado en un principio, pero ahora no conseguía fuerzas como para seguir adelante. Decir lo que había dicho hacía solo un rato le había costado mucho, pero ¿por qué ahora no podía mandar todo al diablo y confesarle a Dita que no sólo le gustaba sino que la amaba con toda la fuerza de su corazón? Sí, eso era lo que le gustaría. Pero, tampoco quería que el 99 por ciento de la población del nirvana hiciera un alboroto por eso. Además, esto del amor era muy nuevo para él. Era posible llegar a querer a alguien de esa manera y lo había descubierto, tarde pero lo había hecho.

Hibiki tomó la decisión de esperar un rato antes de ir a visitar a Dita, después de todo, aún Duero debía estar trabajando. Fue muy horrible lo que pasó, al menos para él. Aunque también fue muy raro lo que pasó con el Vandread-Meia al llegar él con ese poderoso deseo de venganza. El sólo sabía que quería hacerle todo el daño posible a quien casi mata a Dita, pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue que sintió _miedo._ Sí, había sentido miedo, miedo de perder a la chica tan querida, pero ese mismo miedo lo había experimentado el monstruo al verlo. Si no, ¿por qué otra razón había huido de esa manera? Si estaba tan segurote poder vencerlos, por que se retiraba tan pronto. Eran muchas preguntas, pero no podía contestar ninguna de ellas. Si al menos Gascogne estuviera, ella si sabía muy bien lo que eran los _sentimientos. _

Pero bueno, la almohada con el bordado de Alien se había ya calentado, y era incómodo con el calor reinante en el Nirvana. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que ya había pasado casi una hora desde el ataque del Terra-Master. Ya era hora de ir a ver a Dita. Pyoro había estado observándolo gran parte del tiempo, pero lo había ignorado, pues el quejoso robot, la mayoría de veces no decía nada útil.

Enrumbó hacia la enfermería, donde la mayoría de las chicas estaban preguntando por Dita, entre ellas Jura y Barnette, estaban con la mirada fija en la puerta de la habitación, y no se mostraron sorprendidas de ver a Hibiki ahí. Él las ignoró, y se apoyó en la pared esperando a que Duero saliera y les informara del estado de Dita.

Pasó media hora antes de que el doctor saliera, y las chicas se aproximaron a preguntar.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Dita sólo tuvo unos golpes, algunos fuertes, pero no es nada grave. Un suspiro de alivio general salió del grupo de chicas. Sin embargo, Duero se dirigió hacia Hibiki.

Señaló la puerta.

-Entra-dijo-Dita quiere verte.

-¿A mí?-Se había ruborizado en extremo, pero no le quedó otra opción que entrar por la puerta que Duero había dejado abierta.

Hibiki entró receloso al pasillo donde una luz al final indicaba el lugar dónde estaba Dita. Con el corazón latiéndole fue muy fuerte se guió hacia la luz, y al llegar apartó una cortina donde vio a Dita con muchos vendajes alrededor del cuerpo, que lo miraba con dulzura. Hibiki perdió el control y se aproximó a ella, y la abrazó. Ella soltó un gemido. El joven se asustó, y ella, mirándolo se acercó a él, y le dio un lindo, corto, y tierno beso. Pero éste beso fue _especial_. No era como aquel que le dio Misty, sino, que en este beso el tuvo el deseo de corresponderle. Sin embargo, se vio frustrado cuando Dita se separó.

-Dita… yo…

-No digas nada-respondió ella- Dita ya sabe todo lo que quería saber.

Hibiki se aproximó a ella, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la enfermería, pero en su pecho llevaba el gozo del primer beso _verdadero._ Su primer beso con _amor._


	2. El Sol Resplandeciente

2

El Sol Resplandeciente

La inmensa bola verde expandía su luz al espacio como un sol. En realidad era un planeta, que había sido denominado por los científicos humanos con el nombre de Alvin. Era gaseoso y su luz verde provenía de la alta concentración de cloro que había en su atmósfera. Era un planeta a punto de convertirse en estrella. Cualquiera que intentase penetrar en el planeta moría por la alta presión que se generaba, cercana al millón de kilo pascales.

Una mole metálica apareció por el lado oeste del planeta semejando una criatura que saliera de su escondrijo. La mayoría de la tripulación de la Nirvana ni siquiera entendía por que lo hacían pues los encuentros con los enemigos no se habían dado en más de dos meses, e incluso aquellos que resultaron heridos en la batalla pasada, se recuperaban completamente de sus heridas, como era el caso de Dita.

Dita corría por el pasillo que conducía al lugar de la nave destinado a los hombres. Evidenciaba la mejoría de su brazo por la bandeja que llevaba.

-¡Alíen-san!

Hibiki estaba profundamente dormido, soñando quizá con un mundo en el que no tuviera que estar peleando y poder formar una familia. Sí, eso sería grandioso.

Dita se calló al llegar a la habitación. Pensó en dejarlo seguir durmiendo, pero no quería que se estropeara la sorpresa. Sin embargo, antes de zarandearlo, se le ocurrió una mejor forma.

Se acercó lentamente al rostro de Hibiki, y apoyándose con las manos en el borde de la cama, le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Él sonrió en sueños, pero un instante después abrió los ojos, y encontró a Dita sobre él. Ruborizado al máximo pero disfrutando de la sensación de esos labios tan dulces, la abrazó y le correspondió.

Era un sentimiento extraordinario, se sentía como en la cima del mundo, y no quería parar, quería seguir teniendo ese sabor a fresas en la boca, y cada vez más y más.

El cuerpo humano no es capaz de sobrevivir mucho tiempo sin oxígeno, y sus pulmones los obligaron a separarse.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos eternos, unidos por un fino hilillo de saliva, hasta que Dita rompió la conexión. Se fue para el lado del cuarto donde había dejado la bandeja y se volvió con esta.

-¡El desayuno!

-¿Eh?

-Dita le ha preparado el desayuno a Alien-san.

Él le sonrió, pero se le abrió el apetito al ver la bandeja cargada de todos sus manjares favoritos, y preparados por Dita, aún mejor.

Ambos empezaron a comer, con Dita sintiéndose cada vez mas feliz al ver a Hibiki aceptarle la comida que ella le daba en la boca con su tenedor, y al verlo lanzar suspiros de placer por lo delicioso que estaba el desayuno.

-Alien-san, ¿quieres un poco de té?

-Sí, por favor.

Dita cogió la jarra de porcelana que había llevado junto con la bandeja, y sirvió dos tazas de humeante té de jazmín (1).

Hibiki tomó el vaso, y bebió el té. Estaba exquisito, pero eso no era de extrañar, después de todo, las manos de Dita habían sido quienes lo habían preparado.

-Ven aquí.

Dita obedeció y se sentó a su lado. Hibiki le pasó el brazo por el hombro, y ella se recostó en su pecho. Era muy grato sentirla ahí.

-Alien-san… puedo oír tu corazón… como late… pum, pum, pum.

Él le cogió la barbilla y le levantó la mirada. Sus ojos azules parecían atravesarlo con una especie de rayos x que lo desnudaban frente a ella hasta en sus mas íntimos secretos, y se sintió sobrecogido, emocionado, excitado… y la besó.

Sin embargo, esta vez era mejor que la anterior, y se abrazaron con más fuerza, pero ninguno de los dos sabía como se seguir.

Afortunadamente, una pequeña luz rojo empezó a parpadear y sonar, en la habitación.

Ambos se separaron, y Hibiki salió de la cama, y presionando un botón, el rostro de BC apareció en la habitación.

-Hibiki-dijo-estamos próximos a una luna de Alvin, y hemos detectado actividad humana. Preparamos un grupo explorador, lo liderarás… ¿Quién está detrás tuyo'

-Es Dita, subcomandante-dijo ella.

-Muy bien, bajarán ambos.

-Entendido.

Dita salió de la cama y se arregló la ropa. Hibiki volteó hacia ella.

-Será mejor que vayas preparándote, te alcanzaré en el hangar.

-Sí-dijo ella y salió corriendo al pasillo.

Ya era hora. Hacía dos meses que no manejaba su Vanguard y la falta de acción lo había aburrido. Minutos después alcanzó a Dita en el hangar, que ya estaba subiendo a su dread. Él subió al Vanguard, donde el muñeco de felpa en forma de ovni resaltaba contra el color plomo de los demás controles del Vanguard.

Después de todo, Dita era muy extraña, pero era esa extrañeza quizá lo que hizo que se enamorara de ella.

………………………

En la cabina de mando, la capitana le ordenó a Bart que colocara la nave de modo que las naves del grupo de exploración aterrizarán de la mejor manera en la superficie de la luna.

El Vandread-Dita, la nave en forma de escarabajo, y varios dreads salieron de la Nirvana en dirección hacia la luna. Aterrizaron en un bosque cercano al lugar del poblado más cercano, que habían detectado a traves de la Nirvana.

Al bajar de las naves lo que toda la población pudo notar era un olor nauseabundo que provenía de un lugar muy cercano. Guiándose por el pútrido olor llegaron a un lago, totalmente contaminado, tanto así que muchas de las pilotos dread no aguantaron y terminaron vomitando.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Alien-san… mira.

Hibiki volteó a ver a donde le señalaba Dita. Entre las montañas se alzaba lo que parecía ser una fábrica, y debajo de ellas una gigantescas tuberías arrojaban el apestoso líquido en el que se había convertido todo el lago.

-No puedo creer que esa fábrica sea del lago.

-Nada más cierto, chico.

Todos casi al mismo tiempo voltearon, sólo para ver a un grupo de hombres armados con palos y herramientas de agricultura, aunque algunos tenían desintegradores. Todos lo miraron con furia y recelo en sus ojos. Uno de los hombres del grupo se adelantó con un palo, y comenzó a gritar obscenidades.

-¡Ustedes son del imperio terrícola verdad! ¿Qué más quieren de nosotros? Se llevan a los muertos y contaminan nuestra agua. ¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz?- y entonces levantó el palo, en dirección hacia Dita.

En un raudo movimiento, Hibiki detuvo el golpe cogio el palo, lo presionó contra el estómago de su oponente, y mientras éste caía por lo duro del golpe, lo acabó golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-Este hombre estaba histérico. ¿Alguien más quiere?

El grupo de pueblerinos se estremeció, lanzando a Hibiki miradas de terror y furia.

-No somos de la Tierra. Venimos aquí para abastecernos de agua. ¿Por qué nos atacan?

Un hombre, el más anciano de todos se aproximó hacia ellos.

-La Tierra puso esa fábrica aquí hace 5 años. Cada noche podemos ver como nuevas naves salen al espacio. Esa fábrica tira sus desechos al río. Todos nuestros peces murieron y los hombres empezaron a enfermar y morir. Los soldados terrícolas se llevan a los muertos. Hace 5 años que no hemos enterrado a nadie.

-Eso es trágico-dijo Barnette- Pero seguramente no pueden hacer mucho, ¿verdad?

-Hace 3 años intentamos enviar un comando a destruir la fábrica-dijo con tristeza el anciano- Ninguno de ellos regresó.

-Hibiki-Barnette se dirigió al joven- debemos ir hacia el pueblo, luego nos encargaremos del problema.

-Estoy de acuerdo-respondió él., y volteó a ver al anciano-Lévennos al pueblo. Hoy es su día de suerte. Barnette, por favor, ¿puedes establecer una conexión con la Nirvana? Vamos a necesitar a Duero aquí.

-En seguida.

Barnette salió corriendo hacia la nave en forma de escarabajo, un momento después regresó con un aparato, y se lo entregó a Hibiki.

El rostro familiar de Duero apareció en la pantalla.

-Duero-dijo Hibiki-Me parece que vas a tener que bajar aquí. Tenemos un pueblo lleno de enfermos. También vamos a necesitar un equipo sanitario, y muchas armas. ¿Me podrías conseguir todo eso?

-Hablaré con la capitana.

-Hazlo por favor. Barnette, procede cuando quieras.

Barnette repartió órdenes entre los grupos, mientras se iba adelantando hacia el pueblo, siguiendo a los hombres que se habían quedado.

………………………………

El pueblo era moderno, y tenía una vista hermosa de las montañas, pero los años de contaminación que había tenido lo había dejado sucio, enfermizo y retrasado. El pueblo estaba lleno de moscas por todos lados, atraídas por el fétido olor que salía del agua.

Unos metros en el bosque casi muerto, una luz descendió del cielo, aterrizando con un suave crujido sobre la explanada que había sido preparada para tal propósito. Duero y el equipo sanitario habían llegado.

Hibiki y Dita se habían aproximado a la explanada para esperar a sus amigos, mientras tanto Barnette y las demás chicas que habían bajado, estaban rumbo al hospital del pueblo.

El hospital estaba un poco más limpio que el resto del pueblo, sin embargo, los cuerpos estaban hacinados y desnutridos, descuidados hasta el cansancio por un personal médico que no podía darse abasto con todo. Los enfermos gemían en sus camas, algunos orando a dioses que nunca vendrían en su ayuda, y los niños con la mirada perdida recordaban aquellos días en que podían jugar y no estar echados en una cama esperando por la muerte, que indolentemente ya venía por ellos.

-¿Qué pasó con las medicinas?

-Los soldados de la Tierra se las llevaron todas, al parecer son humanos, y necesitan las medicinas, para sobrevivir. Lo que producen ahí dentro debe ser horroroso.

Hibiki llegó al hospital junto con Duero y un grupo de chicas, observando el desolador panorama que ofrecía aquel sombrío lugar. La mayoría de hombres y mujeres en aquel sitio padecían de Tuberculosis, estaban ya a un paso de la muerte. No podían perder tiempo.

Encendió el aparato que había traído Barnette y se comunicó con la Nirvana. Su rostro apareció en la pantalla de la sala de mando de la Nirvana, y Magno Vivant no se sorprendió al verlo.

-¿Qué pasa, muchacho?

-Capitana-contestó él- necesito organizar un ataque terrestre a gran escala sobre una fábrica. Solicito permiso para llevar a cabo la misión.

-Tienes permiso, muchacho… _sorpréndeme._

Él sonrió.

-Lo haré.

Volteó y se dirigió a Barnette.

-Vengan aquí. Tengo un plan.

Una vez afuera, Hibiki se dispuso a explicar su plan. Barnette estaba cada vez más sorprendida de la habilidad que había mostrado Hibiki al elaborar un plan tan complicado y arriesgado, pero que lógicamente, funcionaría.

-Barnette, tú y el grupo de asalto atacarán por tierra, pero no hasta que Dita y yo les demos la señal. Dita y yo atacaremos la fábrica con el Vandread. Eso hará que salgan los cubos, y entonces entrarán. Tendrán 15 minutos para destruir el reactor central y salir. No creo que les de más tiempo. Una vez que estén afuera, se comunican y Dita y yo la destruiremos por completo.

Todo el grupo salió en distintas direcciones, preparándose para el ataque que cambiaría para siempre la historia de aquel pueblo.

…………………………………….

Los hombres y mujeres del grupo de Barnette salieron de la plaza del pueblo en el mismo momento en que el Vandread-Dita, se elevaba hacia el cielo infinito, disponiéndose a acabar con la fábrica. De inmediato los acostumbrados cubos aparecieron en gran cantidad disparando sus láseres contra el gigantesco robot que no sufría ningún daño.

Mientras el Vandread luchaba contra los cubos, en la puerta de la fábrica era otra historia. Barnette y sus hombres y mujeres luchaban contra aquellos soldados vestidos de una coraza blanca que no se detenían con nada. No eran robots, eran humanos, pero poseídos por algo que no les permitía razonar como humanos sino como bestias decididas a exterminarlos. Sin embargo, los hombres mostraban una férrea defensa y cada vez avanzaban más. Cuando hubieron acabado con el grupo de soldados de la puerta principal, entraron para descubrir un gigantesco domo, donde gruesas máquinas levantaban, cortaban y unían las partes de lo que parecían ser la mayoría de armas que habían luchado contra ellos.

Pero lo que más sorprendió a Barnette, fue encontrar las réplicas de los Vandreads, corrompidos por la energía del Paxis rojo. Pero ese no era su objetivo. Debían llegar al reactor principal. No les fue fácil, pues en casa esquina de aquel lugar aparecían nuevos contingentes de soldados, y tenían que acabar con ellos para poder avanzar.

Tras un rudo combate, donde perdió a 10 hombres que habían luchado con valentía, Barnette y su grupo llegaron a la sala del reactor principal. Un largísimo rayo eléctrico conectado a dos pilares que brindaban energía a toda la fábrica. Ése era el punto donde debían destruir la fábrica. No había tiempo que perder. Barnette y 15 de los hombres que fueron con ella, desenfundaron las granadas de plasma que habían llevado especialmente para la ocasión.

Cuando las tiraron, un inmenso ruido salió de dentro de la fábrica, pero ésta comenzó a abrirse sacudida por las explosiones pero de una manera amenazante revelando un modelo Terra-Master que se erigía contra aquel que debía destruir, levantando la hoja de espada que llevaba bajo el brazo.

Hibiki y Dita recordaron el episodio pasado con este tipo de arma, pero eso fue lo que les dio mas fuerza para poder enfrentarlo de nuevo. Mientras Barnette y el grupo salían de la fábrica, el Vandread-Dita daba vueltas golpeando a su rival, que se tambaleaba, pero devolvía los golpes con igual intensidad. Hasta que al fin el maligno monstruo pudo más, y golpeó tan duramente al Vandread-Dita mandándolo a volar y estrellándose contra una montaña, que se sacudió como un terremoto al sentir todo el peso del robot azul.

Dita estaba sangrando, Hibiki también. Sin embargo, sabían que pasar a lo que pasara, estarían juntos y ese no era el momento de ponerse tristes.

-Dita, mírame.-Ella lo miró, con su rostro goteando sangre, de la herida de su frente- Te ves muy hermosa…

Ella volteó todo lo que pudo y lo besó en los labios.

-No te rindas-dijo ella- Saldremos de ésta, ¿si?-dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

Regresó a su posición normal, y fue entonces que sucedió. El Vandread-Dita brilló de una forma que uno no sabía si era una estrella. El robot junto sus brazos.

-No perderemos contra una basura como ustedes….

-No lo haremos…

-¡¡Sentirán lo que es el poder del amor verdadero!!

El Vandread brilló más que nunca y una esfera de energía brillante se formó entre los dos brazos.

-¡Toma!... ¡_Sol Resplandeciente!_

La esfera salió de los brazos del Vandread convirtiéndose en un rayo dorado que atravesó el robot enemigo y llego hasta la fábrica, a la que destruyó por completo.

…………………………………….

-Nuestro planeta siempre estará agradecido con ustedes. Nos han devuelto la esperanza, nos han devuelto la salud, y un planeta nuevo. Nosotros los viejos no llegaremos a ver lo que será completamente esto…. Pero gracias a ustedes, tenemos la seguridad que nuestros nietos podrán ver el planeta en donde nosotros nos criamos.

La gente del planeta _Alvin 2_ agradecía por todas las calles a los que habían sido sus héroes. Seguramente pensarían en ellos años después, como la leyenda de aquellos hombres que vinieron del espacio a salvar el planeta, pero ahora ellos sabrían hasta su muerte, que esa gente había sido muy real, y que ahora se iba, elevándose hacia el infinito cielo carmesí.

……………………………………………

El regreso al Nirvana fue recibido con aplausos, al convertirse en héroes, pero Hibiki sólo sabía que quería estar con Dita a solas, así que evitó demorarse mucho ahí, y sólo media hora después estab en su habitación.

Ella ya lo estaba esperando ahí.

-Creí que te quedarías en la fiesta-dijo él.

-No… ¿sabes?... me siento muy bien cuando estoy contigo…

-Yo también.

-Entonces…

-Entonces… ¿qué?

-Tú sabes…

-No, no sé….

-No te hagas Hibiki… sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando…

-¿Ah, si?-dijo el cogiéndola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.-explícame.

Acto seguido se besaron. Pero esta vez, ya sabían como seguir, y desde que ella se quitó la camisola, él no paró, hasta sentir que habían realizado la máxima manifestación de amor de los seres humanos… quizá los primeros en muchos años. Esto era el redescubrimiento de las dos razas… ¿eso era de lo que Misty hablaba? Hombres y mujeres compartiendo la existencia juntos…. Era extraño… pero que va… era maravilloso.

Poco tiempo después, ambos, echados en la cama, abrazados con fuerza, dulzura y amor, se miraban con pasión, descubriendo lo mucho que se amaban, y sin decir una palabra, pues una palabra, una sola, habría bastado para quebrar la honda emoción que ambos sentían.

…………………………………….

_Nota de autor:_

_Antes que nada, muchas gracias a aquellas personas que me dejaron rewies pues me estimulan a continuar con la historia. Especialmente a Sumi-chan. Que una persona que escribe mucho mejor que yo me haya halagado me satisface mucho. ¡Muchas gracias, Sumi-chan!_

_Bueno, y ahora ¿qué les parece esta faceta de Hibiki como líder?_

_Muy pronto voy a actualizar, habrán nuevas sorpresas, pues Dita y Hibiki no seguirán juntos mucho tiempo…. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	3. Anécdotas de un embarazo

3

**3**

**Anécdotas de un Embarazo**

Doce días después de estar con Hibiki por primera vez, Dita despertó en la noche con un malestar. Él, que dormía a su lado, no se dio cuenta de nada, tan dormido como estaba. Llegando al baño se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando, ya que tenía sus bragas manchadas de sangre. Era su período. A la vez, se alegró y sintió pena, pues sabía que eso significaba que no había resultado embarazada, como le había contado Misty, pero le dolió pues le hubiera gustado mucho salir en estado, e incluso temió que Hibiki o ella fueran estériles. Pero ella, había sabido por medio de Misty que los primeros contactos casi nunca terminaban dando frutos. Además ella, hace poco había perdido la virginidad. Era factible pensar que por eso no había salido en estado. Regresó más tranquila a la cama, donde se recostó a él, quien sonrió en sueños y la abrazó. Ella se acomodó y se quedó dormida de nuevo pensando en que sí le gustaría tener un hijo con él.

Varios días pasaban así, no se veían mucho por las horas de trabajo, aunque ella siempre se daba tiempo de llevarle su almuerzo, que él agradecía con gusto, y ella se alegraba mucho por que lo hacía feliz.

Y hacia la madrugada, ambos se buscaban con el deseo de pertenecer el uno al otro como si fuera el primer día. Besos, abrazos, caricias y gemidos noche tras noche en ese lugar, lo que había sido advertido por los demás, pero no dijeron nada, pues era la primera vez que alguien era realmente feliz en esa nave.

Como ya era de esperarse llegó una noche, en que Dita salió a cada momento en dirección al servicio, cosa que preocupó al joven, al ver a su mujer en ese estado.

-Dita, ¿estás bien?-preguntó al lado de la puerta.

Adentro, Dita ya no podía caber en sí de felicidad. Era el día crucial, y o había tenido su período. Eso sólo significaba una cosa… Estaba embarazada.

La puerta se abrió con total violencia y ella lo abrazó y lo besó con mucha ternura.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Alien-san, Dita está embarazada!

Él casi se apartó, sorprendido.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Alien-san no se ha dado cuenta, pero hoy se termina mi período, y no he menstruado.

Y lo besó, con los labios brillantes y dulces de excitación, antes de repetirle:

-Me ha embarazado… Alien-san…

A la mañana siguiente, Dita estaba extremadamente contenta, mientras Hibiki aún no podía creer que fuera a ser padre, y le miraba continuamente el vientre, pese a que ella le había dicho:

-Aún no se puede ver, tan pronto.

Pero a él le fascinaba que allí, en aquellas entrañas, germinara una criatura que sería suya, que él había engendrado. Era muy distinto verlo que sentirlo. El hijo crecía ya, oculto en el vientre todavía liso, y eso lo cambiaba todo. La miraba, pues, con ansia y maravilla, casi sorprendido de que ella le dijera:

-¡Sí, soy la misma! Alien-san…

-¡Oh, no!

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, porque, ahora que es verdad, no puedo creer que vayamos a tener un hijo.

Ella volvía a reír:

-Pues lo tendremos. ¡Y más, muchos más!

Y estaban tan terriblemente contentos, inmersos en ellos mismos, que casi no prestaban atención a los demás, que ya veían que algo extraño sucedía entre ellos dos. Hibiki había decidido prudentemente que por lo pronto no era seguro divulgar que Dita estuviera embarazada, pues provocaría algo nuevo para la tripulación, aunque Duero, como buen médico ya estaba enterado, y prodigaba a Dita los primeros cuidados que debe tener una madre gestante.

Hasta que llegó el día, y Hibiki tomado de la mano con Dita, en pleno almuerzo pidió la palabra:

-Gente de la Nirvana- comenzó, tan rojo como un jitomate- yo… yo…, bueno la verdad no sé como decir esto… Dita y yo… bueno… ya que diablos… Dita y yo vamos a tener un hijo.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo lo hicieron?, etc etc" sonaba en la gente que lo escuchaba, por lo que él decidió comenzar con la explicación.

-Yo no sé mucho más que ustedes en este momento, de por qué un hombre y una mujer hayan podido engendrar una criatura, pero yo la quiero tener, ya que de algún modo, es mi hijo.

-Creo que eso no debería sorprender mucho a nadie-dijo Duero balanceando el libro rosa con la imagen del bebé- según esto, lo original fue que entre hombres y mujeres se diera la reproducción. Por las causas que ya conocemos, los hombres y las mujeres, que nos vimos separados, tuvimos que pensar en métodos alternativos de reproducción que fueron haciéndose cada vez más sofisticados, llegando a un punto en que sólo se necesito a uno de los padres. Sin embargo, como Dita y Hibiki han demostrado, en lo original esto se lleva a cabo así, y no tienen por qué sentirse extraño, pues desde que comenzó este viaje, ha sido un reencuentro entre nosotros.

-Muy bien expuesto-dijo la capitana-Por mi parte, no veo ningún problema en permitir la relación de estos dos jóvenes, pues yo tuve un padre… aunque no lo recuerdo bien, así como los ancestros de todas han tenido un padre y una madre. Por ahora, eso no debería preocuparnos, y démosle todos la bienvenida al nuevo integrante de la tripulación, pues sea hombre o mujer, ya es uno de nosotros.

"Así que esto era de lo que hablaban los antiguos, del reencuentro… y quien mejor que ellos dos para demostrarlo. Cada vez somos más, y espero que la raza humana no llegue a su extinción… pues estos jóvenes aún tienen mucho que dar a la civilización."

Todas las chicas se acercaron a Dita para preguntar sus curiosidades mientras ella, feliz y sonrojada lo contaba todo. Hibiki mientras tanto, se apartó un poco, y regresó a donde Duero y Bart lo esperaban.

Como siempre Bart lanzó una de sus especiales preguntas.

-Oye, ¿Cómo fue eso?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Fue algo maravilloso.

-¿Y? cuenta más…

-No voy a hacerlos tan detallado, ¿no lo entiendes?

-Bart, si quieres todas las respuestas creo que es mejor que veas esto- y le lanzó el libro.

-Bueno, pues, tengo algo que hacer al menos. Nos vemos tigre-y le dio una palmada a Hibiki.

Y estaban tan terriblemente contentos, inmersos en ellos mismos, que casi no se daban cuenta de por dónde pasaban. Quisieran o no, la conversación volvía siempre a aquel hijo, y a veces se referían a él con gravedad, como cuando él le dijo:

-Ahora deberás cuidarte mucho, no te dejaré hacer nada pesado.

Y otras veces su alegría se traducía en comentarios que después eran motivo de risa, aunque contuvieran un fondo de verdad.

Y puesto que todo no eran alegrías ni consideraciones juiciosas, también habían discusiones por motivos estúpidos, como aquella tarde en que él la reprendió duramente, ya que ella quería a toda costa ayudarle con el trabajo de su Vanguard, y él temía que le pudiera pasar algo y el bebe resultase perjudicado.

-Todo lo que hago te parece mal, ¿no es así?

Él se molestó aún más, por que se lo tomara tan a la ligera, y le recordó que al fin al cabo él era el padre, y tenía un cierto grado de responsabilidad. Ahora fue Dita la que se molestó:

-Naturalmente soy una irresponsable, ¿verdad?

Se fue de ahí sin esperar su respuesta, y al volver, al cano de veinte minutos, cuando él le hizo más reproches, ella se quejó:

-En Mejeru decían que los hijos unen, pero al parecer a nosotros nos pasa al revés, Hibiki.

Pero después se enterneció al recordar lo que él le había dicho, acerca de la responsabilidad que tenía, y ella misma fomentó las paces.

Un atardecer, la idea por fin rondó, y él quiso preguntarle que nombre le debían poner la niño.

-No me importa-dijo ella, recostada en su pecho, mientras sea un nombre bonito.

-¿Sabes?, si es hombre quiero que se llame Sasuke.

-Pues si tú eliges el nombre si es niño, yo quiero que se llame Harumi, si es niña.

Luego, ella se recostó as cómodamente en él, y él acariciaba su tersa y suave piel, y admiraba cada centímetro de ella. Entonces le levantó la barbilla, y le besó los labios que se entreabrían como siempre que le esperaba. Pero tardó mucho en hacerle el amor.

Y al cabo de tres meses, cuando el vientre de Dita ya se redondeaba francamente, Dita, que hasta entonces se había encontrado francamente bien, empezó a sufrir náuseas y vómitos, sobre todo por la mañana, cuando se levantaba, pero no se preocuparon, pues según Duero, eso era muy común en una mujer embarazada.

Y después pasó por una etapa de melancolía y de lágrimas. Sin causa aparente, los ojos se le humedecían y, si bien procuraba contenerse, a veces sufría grandes accesos de llanto. Hibiki estaba desconcertado y no sabía que hacer en esa situación, e incluso le pidió ayuda a Duero, pero éste le dijo que no se preocupara, pues eso era común.

Y había otros días en cambio, en los que se despertaba tierna y amorosa, devorada por una ardiente sensualidad, como si toda ella fuera una zona erógena sin solución de continuidad que vibraba con una fiebre sostenida y voluptuosa. Entonces lo abrazaba y lo llenaba de besos a la menor oportunidad.

Él se preocupaba un poco ante aquellos ojos que brillaban como deslumbrados por una claridad interior y ante aquella desazón que , al fin y al cabo, se le contagiaba por que Dita, incluso embarazada, era cada día más y más hermosa, y él la amaba. Y en aquellos momentos el amor se convertía en una llama devoradora que Dita, sin proponérselo, por una necesidad instintiva de expresarse, alimentaba con sus susurros, con los suspiros que se realiza en una vocación de la carne.

Pero también había días en los que se levantaba terriblemente malhumorada y todo lo encontraba mal y le reprochaba y le miraba con una expresión hostil, como si fuera el culpable de algo, y solamente lo fuera él. Era capaz de quedarse sentada horas de horas en un rincón de la habitación. Hibiki, prudentemente, desparecía.

Era como si en su persona hubiera tres Ditas diferentes que se iban sucediendo sin orden y de una forma tan imprevista que el comportamiento de la víspera no era ninguna garantía del comportamiento del día siguiente.

Pero él lo aceptaba sin hacerle recriminaciones, como si una sabiduría que no provenía de él, sino de su instinto, le hubiese preparado para aquellos cambios. Ella volvería a ser la que había sido, y aquella era, simplemente, la prenda que pagaban por el hijo que iba madurando.

Aunque ya habían tenido una fecha prevista, tan sólo 6 días antes se le presentaron los primeros dolores a Dita. Sabía que podía durar horas, así que Hibiki la llevó hacia la enfermería, donde Duero la tendría en observación.

Él la acompañó todo el tiempo, donde ella, solamente vestida con una bata médica y bañada en sudor esperaba el momento. Él sujetó su mano, se la apretó, y le besó la mejilla.

-¿Crees que va a tardar mucho?

Y así transcurrió una hora, al término de la cual, Hibiki fue forzado por Duero a no estorbar, y le dio las primeras indicaciones a Dita, mientras Pai, alistaba los instrumentos que serían necesarios en caso de un contratiempo.

Dita gemía por los dolores cada vez más frecuentes, y él estaba muy asustado al oírle gemir así. Hasta que al final el niño se abrió paso y Duero pudo tener al robusto niño que acababa de nacer. Exhausta Dita, se relajó.

Hibiki, tan sudoroso y mareado de angustia, observó como Duero limpiaba, y le cortaba el cordón umbilical. Le dio unos golpecitos en las nalgas, y el niño lloró. Hibiki, como si tuviera envidia, estalló también en sollozos.

Unos momentos después, Duero regresó, y puso en los brazos de Dita al niño, mientras Hibiki lo observaba con ternura y sorpresa.

El niño buscó con la boca el pecho de Dita, y empezó a beber la leche de su madre, que lo miraba con ternura. La capitana y los demás, fueron llegando, pero eso no les importó a ellos.

-Sasuke…-murmuró Dita, mientras el niño se iba quedando dormido en sus brazos.


	4. La estela roja

4

La estela roja

Un niño pequeño empezó a llorar desesperado por el hambre, en una profunda oscuridad, alimentada solo por la poca luz que llegaba desde las ventanas y las estrellas lejanas. Dos sombras aparecieron de repente, alarmadas por el llanto de la criatura. Una de ellas, una mujer lo tomó entre sus brazos, mientras el otro iba preparando una pequeña manta con la que envolver a su hijo.

Sí, pues ellos eran sus padres, y el pequeño se llamaba Sasuke, y había sido el único motivo, por el cual se habían celebrado muchas fiestas, tan parecidas a las que había habido con la llegada de Karu-chan. Era un niño muy hermoso, con su cabello rojizo oscuro, una mezcla de la de ambos padres, y unos impresionantes ojos azules como los de su madre.

Ella lo acurrucó en su pecho mientras el iba succionando la leche materna, mientras su madre era abrazada por su padre, en aquel solitario cuarto de la Nirvana. Eran tan felices, con aquel pequeño fruto de su amor, que ya no había enemigo que les pareciera algo, eran destruidos con tanta facilidad, pues todos en la nave protegían a los dos tesoros: Karu-chan y Sasuke-kun.

Y así había sido, salvo por algunas pequeñas paradas, ya llevaban 3 meses en la nave, y Hibiki estaba cada vez más contento con su relación y con su hijo. Obviamente no se habían casado, pues ni en Mejeru ni Taraaku, se había celebrado alguna vez esta ceremonia, pero vivían juntos, y era extremadamente raro verlos separados, y si los veían, era por algo relacionado con Sasuke. Dita era muy cuidadosa con Sasuke, como toda madre primeriza, pero no llegaba al punto de asfixiarlo, y por eso Sasuke había sido mimado por todas las chicas de la nave. Y Hibiki, el no cabía en sí de felicidad. Se había convertido en algo así como el satélite de su hijo, pues orbitaba delante de él y de su mujer todo el día. También había tomado la costumbre de llevar al niño consigo en algunas misiones de exploración dentro de su vanguard, y el pequeño se sentía extremadamente a gusto dentro de él, mientras Dita los acompañaba en la pantalla, desde su dread azul.

Así era como estaban las cosas en la Nirvana, hasta que un día, Hibiki fue llamado por la capitana, necesitaba hablar con él con urgencia. Él se acercó como siempre, cuando ella lo llamaba.

Hibiki- le dijo- tengo una misión muy importante para ti.

¿De que se trata, abuela?

Como sabes, ya sólo faltan dos semanas para llegar a Mejeru, y casi se nos han acabado los alimentos. Así que vamos a parar en el próximo planeta. Pero nuestras pilotos están muy cansadas, y BC me ha recomendado que seas tú quien comande la misión. Espero esto no te afecte, pues te separarás de tu hijo por al menos un día.

Creo que Dita estará bien sin mí. Sasuke la mantiene muy ocupada. Así que si salgo con Jura y Barnette, creo que no habrá ningún problema.

Entonces, puedo encargarte esto, ¿no?

No se preocupe para nada. _Estaré bien._

Un aire helado entró en el pecho de Dita. Por un momento el corazón quedó paralizado, mientras sentía una horrible cosa en su interior. Pareciera que algo iba a pasar. En ese momento Sasuke empezó a llorar y ella se acercó a él, para darle de lactar.

Papá está bien- le dijo- Estoy segura.

El niño la miró con una expresión curiosa, como si supiera lo que pensaba su madre.

En ese momento Hibiki apareció en la puerta.

- Tal parece que mañana bajaré a un planeta. Tendrás que cuidar a Sasuke sola. ¿Crees que podrás arreglártelas sin mi?

- No hay problema- le dijo ella.- él estará bien.

- Te amo- le dijo él.- Lo sabes ¿no?

- Por supuesto- le sonrió ella- mientras se acercaba y le besaba.

- Bueno- le dijo él, soltándose de ella.- debo ir a preparar mi Vanguard.

- Sí- le dijo ella- Te llevaré el almuerzo.

- Gracias- le dijo él mientras se ponía su chaqueta, y le dedicaba una mirada tierna. Y luego se fue.

Ella tomó a Sasuke entre sus brazos para acunarlo y hacerlo dormir, y entonces se le escapó un sollozo…_Por favor… no me dejes Alien-san… Dita no sabe vivir sin ti._

El día pasó con normalidad, al menos para todo, pues todas las inspecciones de rutina dieron resultados negativos, y hasta Meia ya estaba un poco ofuscada por la falta de acción.

Sin embargo en la noche, mientras Dita y Hibiki se acostaban y empezaban a amarse, él se detuvo de improviso, mirándola con recelo.

Dita, ¿te pasa algo?

- No- dijo ella, abrazándolo de nuevo.

Te noto un tanto extraña, como si me estuvieras ocultando algo… y eso me preocupa.

Es que…- comenzó ella…

¿Le pasa algo a Sasuke?- preguntó él.

No- le contestó ella- sabes bien que te lo diría.

¿Entonces?

Hoy en la tarde, cuando no estabas conmigo, sentí algo muy feo, y Sasuke se puso a llorar- y entonces ella le abrazó con más fuerza.- Alien-san- le dijo, acariciando su rostro- tengo miedo de perderte…

¿Perderme? ¿Por qué?

Tengo miedo de que mañana te pase algo cuando bajes a ese planeta.

No seas tontita- le dijo él, acariciándole el cabello- no me pasará nada. Tengo muchos motivos para volver aquí mañana.

Sin embargo, ella lo siguió abrazando aún con mas fuerza.

Al día siguiente, había un poco más de movimiento en la nave, mientras las chicas de Registro preparaban todo para que el grupo de Hibiki bajara hacia el planeta. Éste último se pasó casi todo el día con Meia y Jura, mientras coordinaba todo para que la misión resultara un éxito. Dita se había quedado con Ezra para que le mostrara unas cosas que ella debía hacer con Sasuke, por lo que no se vieron en la mayoría del día.

Se vieron únicamente antes de que él subiera a su Vanguard, que ya estaba listo para partir.

Espero que te vaya muy bien- le dijo ella, entregándole a Sasuke para que él lo cargara.

Sabes que me irá bien-le respondió, mientras le sonreía a su hijo.

Entonces ella le abrazó con mucha ternura, y le dio un largo beso en los labios. Y entonces se vio la verdadera naturaleza humana, la de una familia verdadera en mucho tiempo, que capturó la atención de casi todas las personas que estaban en el hangar.

-_Por favor-le suplicó Dita- regresa a mí…_

_-Lo prometo- le respondió él, reflejado en sus ojos._

Se dieron otro beso, y entonces él se separó, y le dijo que se apartara, mientras él se subía a su Vanguard. Ella se quedó observando el gigantesco robot, con su hijo entre los brazos, hasta que el Vanguard se internó en el océano oscuro que era el espacio exterior.

Entonces Dita subió al puente a observar junto a Ezra y la capitana, el desenvolvimiento de los sucesos que se daban en el exterior de la nave. Un momento después apareció el rostro de Hibiki en la gran pantalla central del puente de la Nirvana.

- Abuela, aquí afuera no hay nada, pero para estar seguro, dile a Parfait que ayude a Ezra con su detector.

- Claro, muchacho- le respondió.

- Hibiki- intervino BC- Quiero que todo se haga lo más rápido posible, pues estamos llevando ya bastantes pilotos, y perder a varios nos metería en un serio aprieto.

- No te preocupes por nada, yo estoy aquí. Y desapareció de la pantalla.

Después de eso todo se desarrolló con normalidad, pues Hibiki y las chicas bajaron hasta el planeta y consiguieron los víveres. Cuando comenzaron el regreso, Dita era la misma personificación de la ansiedad. No paraba de preguntar cuanto se demoraría tal o cual proceso, que ponía frenéticas a algunas de las tripulantes de la Nirvana.

En ese momento Ezra, se llevó la mano a la boca, pero no pudo reprimir un gemido.

Capitana, detecto actividad enemiga, en el tercer sector.

Lo suponía – dijo ella- ¡Muchacho! ¡Saca a todas de allí!

Enseguida- respondió la voz de Hibiki.

Se pusieron a la defensiva, el Vanguard y varios Dreads comandados por el de Meia, se espabilaron y presentaron cara hacia sus enemigos. Mientras éstos se iban acercando, todas quedaban sorprendidas por su número. Jamás habían visto esa cantidad, y algunas empezaron a sentir miedo. Mientras Meia y Hibiki empezaban a ordenar, Bart ya estaba apuntando con las armas de la nave a los enemigos. Seguramente sería otra fácil batalla, pero ¿por qué Dita aún parecía tan angustiada?

El ataque comenzó. Varias clases de armas salían en medio del espacio en un mudo espectáculo, para los que estaban dentro de la nave. Mientras Hibiki y el Vanguard iban derrotando varios enemigos, estos parecían no tener fin, y descubrieron la razón. Una gigantesca nave madre, parecería como si creara dentro de sí más cubos, que salían en todas direcciones para atacar a los Dreads.

Meia- le dijo Hibiki, la aludida apareció en su pantalla.- Debemos concentrar nuestros esfuerzos en destruir a la más grande.

Me llevó un grupo de Dreads, creo que sería mejor que nos cuides las espaldas. Si te necesito te lo informaré.

Ten cuidado.

Una escuadrilla de al menos 6 Dread salió detrás del plateado, en un ataque directo a la nave madre. Y entonces pasó algo que nadie podía prever. Un gigantesca esfera de luz roja pasó alrededor de los de los Dread, mientras las otras pilotos observaban aterradas cómo estas quedaban flotando en el espacio, incapaces de moverse.

¡Necesitamos ayuda aquí! ¡Algo pasa con los Dreads! ¡No podemos movernos!

El Vanguard se espabiló en dirección al Dread plateado, mientras una sombra roja salía de la gigantesca nave madre, demostrando un Terra-Master aún más grande de los que ya habían enfrentado. Éste atacó al Dread plateado, que escapó por poco al fusionarse con el Vanguard que raudo apareció ahí. Y entonces apareció el Vandread- Meia, listo para atacar. Aprovechando su grandiosa velocidad, persiguió al Terra-Master por todo el campo de batalla, pero no podía vencerlo. Y entonces ocurrió de nuevo, la gigantesca bola de luz roja salió despedida de la nave madre, que fue esquivada justo a tiempo por el Vandread-Meia.

La batalla se siguió desarrollando, y el Vandread- Meia aún seguía dentro del campo intentando destruir al Terra-Master, pero sin mayor éxito. Cada vez que estaban cerca de destruirlo, esa arma de la nave madre hacía que tuvieran que salir huyendo.

Dentro de la Nirvana, Dita dudaba aún si debería ir a pelear, pero la capitana y BC se habían negado rotundamente pues ella debía de cuidar a Sasuke.

Entonces empezaron a atacar más a la nave madre, pero ésta seguía disparando esas esferas de luz roja, lo que lo impedía. Parecía una batalla sin fin.

-¡Atacaremos sin dudarlo!

- ¿Qué?

-¿Estás loco? ¡Nos matarás!

- No digo que lo hagan todas- respondió Hibiki- Meia y yo nos lanzaremos, ustedes sólo tienen que cubrirnos.

Era un plan demasiado arriesgado. Había una fuerte posibilidad de que murieran, pero Meia aún seguía reprendida por la vehemencia y el valor que había demostrado aquel hombre que creía ella, nunca cambiaría.

Y se pusieron en marcha. El arma principal del Vandread-Meia hizo su aparición, lanzándose en línea recta hacia su objetivo, a lo que la nave madre respondió lanzando una bola de luz roja.

Luz verde y luz roja chocaron en el espacio, desatando una fulgurante luz que cegó por un segundo a las pilotos de los Dreads, mientras el Vandread- Meia seguía atravesando la bola de luz, casi imparable, mientras se iba acercando cada vez hacia su objetivo.

Y entonces, cuando ya estaba a punto de atravesarlo, el Terra-Master se interpuso en el camino, lanzando la espada en dirección al Vandread, que destruyó la espada y al gigantesco robot sin ninguna dificultad, pero después de esto se separó con un pequeño destello de luz.

El Vanguard no se detuvo, mientras en su loca carrera destruía más y más cubos, y la nave madre preparaba para llegar a su máxima velocidad. Y entonces Dita abrió su boca con horror, al igual que la capitana, mientras el Vanguard atacaba con la espada a la nave madre, en el momento en que esta entraba en su velocidad subluz, desapareciendo de la vista de todos junto con el Vanguard, dejando tan sólo una estela en el lugar donde hacia solo unos momentos se encontraba el Vanguard.


End file.
